disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Legacy Collection/Silly Symphonies
Silly Symphonies is a multi-disc Blu-ray and DVD set collecting all 75 shorts considered part of the Silly Symphony cartoon series (one of which isn't billed as such). It is one of four sets to be released in a planned second wave of the Walt Disney Legacy Collection. Shorts Disc 1 * The Skeleton Dance (1929; with "Leonard's Picks" introduction) * El Terrible Toreador (1929; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Springtime (1929) * Hell's Bells (1929) * The Merry Dwarfs (1929; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Summer (1930) * Autumn (1930) * Cannibal Capers (1930; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Night (1930) * Frolicking Fish (1930) * Arctic Antics (1930) * Midnight in a Toy Shop (1930; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Monkey Melodies (1930) * Winter (1930) * Playful Pan (1930) * Birds of a Feather (1931; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Mother Goose Melodies (1931) * The China Plate (1931; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * The Busy Beavers (1931) * The Cat's Out (1931) * Egyptian Melodies (1931; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * The Clock Store (1931) * The Spider and the Fly (1931) * The Fox Hunt (1931) * The Ugly Duckling (1931; with "Leonard's Picks" introduction) Disc 2 * The Bird Store (1932) * The Bears and the Bees (1932) * Just Dogs (1932) * Flowers and Trees (1932; with "Leonard's Picks" introduction) * King Neptune (1932; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Bugs in Love (1932) * Babes in the Woods (1932) * Santa's Workshop (1932; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Birds in the Spring (1933) * Father Noah's Ark (1933) * Three Little Pigs (1933; with "Leonard's Picks" introduction) * Old King Cole (1933) * Lullaby Land (1933) * The Pied Piper (1933) * The Night Before Christmas (1933; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * The China Shop (1934) * The Grasshopper and the Ants (1934; with "Leonard's Picks" and optional Walt Disney introductions) * Funny Little Bunnies (1934) * The Big Bad Wolf (1934) * The Wise Little Hen (1934) * The Flying Mouse (1934; with "Leonard's Picks" introduction) * Peculiar Penguins (1934) * The Goddess of Spring (1934) * The Tortoise and the Hare (1935; with "Leonard's Picks" introduction) * The Golden Touch (1935) * The Robber Kitten (1935) * Water Babies (1935; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer and optional Walt Disney introduction) * The Cookie Carnival (1935; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) Disc 3 * Who Killed Cock Robin? (1935; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer and optional Walt Disney introduction) * Music Land (1935; with "Leonard's Picks" introduction) * Three Orphan Kittens (1935; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Cock o' the Walk (1935) * Broken Toys (1935; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Elmer Elephant (1936) * Three Little Wolves (1936) * Toby Tortoise Returns (1936) * Three Blind Mouseketeers (1936) * The Country Cousin (1936) * Mother Pluto (1936) * More Kittens (1936; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Woodland Cafe (1937; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * Little Hiawatha (1937; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * The Old Mill (1937; with introduction by Walt Disney) * Moth and the Flame (1938) * Wynken, Blynken, and Nod (1938; with "Leonard's Picks" and optional Walt Disney introductions) * Farmyard Symphony (1938; with introduction by Walt Disney) * Merbabies (1938) * Mother Goose Goes Hollywood (1938; with Leonard Maltin introductory disclaimer) * The Practical Pig (1939; with introduction by Walt Disney) * The Ugly Duckling (1939; with "Leonard's Picks" introduction) Bonus features * "Short Cartoons, Big Milestones" (documentary on the history of the series and the milestones formulated by many of its shorts) * Galleries ** Story sketches ** Background paintings ** Other animation drawings ** Cel setups ** Cancelled concepts ** Posters ** In print ** Comics ** Publicity * Audio commentaries for selected shorts ** The Skeleton Dance (J.B. Kaufman, Leonard Maltin, and Richard Sherman) ** El Terrible Toreador (J.B. Kaufman) ** Springtime (Daniel Goldmark) ** Cannibal Capers (Leonard Maltin and David Gerstein) ** Night (Ross Care) ** Midnight in a Toy Shop (Jerry Beck) ** Monkey Melodies (David Gerstein) ** Winter (Leonard Maltin and Daniel Goldmark) ** The Clock Store (Ross Care) ** The Spider and the Fly (Leonard Maltin and David Gerstein) ** The Fox Hunt (J.B. Kaufman) ** The Ugly Duckling (J.B. Kaufman and David Gerstein) ** Just Dogs (Andreas Deja) ** Flowers and Trees (J.B. Kaufman, Russell Merritt, Leonard Maltin, and Richard Sherman) ** King Neptune (Jerry Beck) ** Bugs in Love (David Gerstein) *** Alternate commentary by Ross Care ** Babes in the Woods (Devon Baxter) ** Santa's Workshop (J.B. Kaufman and Leonard Maltin) ** Three Little Pigs (J.B. Kaufman, Russell Merritt, Leonard Maltin, and Richard Sherman) ** Old King Cole (Richard Sherman) ** The Pied Piper (Ross Care) ** The Grasshopper and the Ants (Devon Baxter, Leonard Maltin, and Richard Sherman) ** The Wise Little Hen (J.B. Kaufman, Russell Merritt, Leonard Maltin, and Richard Sherman) ** The Flying Mouse (Daniel Kothenschulte and Leonard Maltin) ** The Goddess of Spring (Daniel Goldmark) ** The Tortoise and the Hare (J.B. Kaufman and Devon Baxter) ** The Golden Touch (Devon Baxter) ** Who Killed Cock Robin? (J.B. Kaufman) ** Music Land (Devon Baxter) ** Three Orphan Kittens (Richard Sherman) ** Cock o' the Walk (J.B. Kaufman) ** Broken Toys (Leonard Maltin and Jerry Beck) ** Elmer Elephant (Daniel Kothenschulte) ** Toby Tortoise Returns (Devon Baxter) ** The Country Cousin (David Gerstein) ** Mother Pluto (Andreas Deja) ** Woodland Cafe (Devon Baxter) ** The Old Mill (Leonard Maltin and Jerry Beck) ** Moth and the Flame (Ross Care) ** Farmyard Symphony (Richard Sherman and James Levine) ** Merbabies (J.B. Kaufman) ** Mother Goose Goes Hollywood (Leonard Maltin) ** The Ugly Duckling (Daniel Kothenschulte and James Levine) * Animation drafts for various shorts * Music-only tracks for various shorts ** Santa's Workshop ** Three Little Pigs ** The Grasshopper and the Ants ** The Big Bad Wolf ** The Wise Little Hen ** The Flying Mouse ** The Tortoise and the Hare ** The Cookie Carnival ** Elmer Elephant ** Three Little Wolves ** Toby Tortoise Returns ** Little Hiawatha ** Wynken, Blynken, and Nod ** Mother Goose Goes Hollywood ** The Practical Pig * Alternate versions of four shorts ** Cannibal Capers (original ending left in place; introduced by Leonard Maltin) ** Three Little Pigs *** Original Jewish peddler wolf footage and audio *** Reanimated wolf footage *** Original footage and redubbed audio *** Redone footage and audio ** The Night Before Christmas (original ending and deleted scene reinstated) ** The Wise Little Hen (deleted scene) * Featurettes and interviews ** "Silly Symphonies Rediscovered" ** "The Song of the Silly Symphonies" ** "Silly Symphonies Souvenirs" * "Animators at Play" footage * Two episodes of the Disneyland anthology series ** "The Story of the Silly Symphony" ** "More About the Silly Symphonies" * Alternate opening title sequences Pack-in material * Booklet * Set of six lithographs * The Skeleton Dance pin Technical specifications * 1080p High-Definition * Windowboxed Fullscreen ** 1.20:1 (1929-1930) ** 1.33:1 (1930-1932) ** 1.37:1 (1932-1939) * Audio ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 ** Commentaries and music-only tracks: Dolby Digital 1.0 * Subtitles ** English SDH ** Spanish ** French Category:Walt Disney Legacy Collection